


This Time, I Think It's For Real.

by Intravi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, it was gonna be happy but then it spiraled out of my control, oooh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intravi/pseuds/Intravi
Summary: Tenten goes where her boys go, after all.For a Tumblr prompt: How about Tenten, and the words scroll, flowers, and smile!





	This Time, I Think It's For Real.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my fault, I swear.

Tenten stares at the scroll for a good thirty minutes before she even thinks about opening it. Once she does, a smile slowly worms its way onto her face.

Neji and Lee will arrive home tonight, is what it tells her.

She leaves the scroll on the table as she leaves their house, she has to get some things for dinner. Tonight, she decides, will be easy and kind. She will warm the house and welcome them home. The Yamanaka flower shop catches her eye as she passes it and she makes a short stop. Neji likes carnations, if she remembers correctly. She buys a small bouquet from Ino, who gives her a wink as she rings it up.

Later that night, she sings quietly as she makes dinner. Neji and Lee should be home soon and she already has everything else set up, the flowers in a vase, the table set, and now the food is done. The doorbell rings and she sets down what she has in her hands and rushes to the door, opening it with a wide smile on her face.

It is not Neji at the door, nor is it Lee, it is one of the Hokage’s messengers. His face is blank and the scroll he holds is tied with black ribbon. The smile fades from her face. “No,” she tells him. 

His expression becomes pained, “Tenten, I’m sorry,” He is cut off by the tears trailing down her face. Tenten is crying, one of the strongest kunoichi is crying in front of him.

“No,” She whispers.

A week later, a funeral for three is held.

She goes where they go, after all.


End file.
